


this land is more than dreams

by olaveya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Cowboy Harry, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Waiter Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olaveya/pseuds/olaveya
Summary: Louis is a student taking a gap year, travelling through the States. His plans change when he meets a cute cowboy-wannabe in one of the towns.





	this land is more than dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyheartsclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub/gifts).



> Hi! Fist of all, I would just like to state, that I don't know much about USA and more specifically, I don't know anything about rural USA. I did some research but just in case, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies!
> 
> Also, the prompt was really fun to write for and I hope the propmter won't mind the slight modifications. Enjoy!  
> title from lantern by the white birch

_Leiper’s Fork, TN_

The truck gradually pulls to a stop with a final crunch of the gravel under the tires that could be heard from the open window. Louis had opened it before, while on the road, to let the pleasant breeze in but now, with no motion to create any sort of draft, all he’s hit with is an uncomfortable wave of heat coming from the outside. All he can hear is the soft hum of the engine and the singing of the cicadas.

He presses the button to close the window and looks to the side at the old man behind the wheel. “Well, thanks a lot, Jim. You’re the best,” he says teasingly and gives him a bright smile. 

And he’s not even lying. Louis has been lucky, especially when the man agreed to take him from his last stop in Louisville, where he’d stayed for the last couple of days. He’s been running low on cash and he knew he had to find work soon, but he didn’t want to stay any longer in the big city. That was the purpose of his whole trip—to escape the bustle and crowds he had to live with all his life. The only reason he went there in the first place was because he wanted a selfie with the city entrance sign and his last driver was heading there anyway. 

He’d been sticking out his thumb on the side of a road outside of town for about twenty minutes before Jim’s pick-up truck pulled over, offering to give him a lift down south. He intimidated Louis at first, with his hefty body and gray, unkept beard reaching past his neck, but after talking to him for the past four hours he’s learned that Jim is nothing but kind and sweet. Two hours into the ride, he learned about Louis’ plans and money problems, and immediately offered to drop him off at the restaurant of a friend who could use some help. 

That’s how they got here, a cosy town in the Middle of Nowhere, Tennessee. Louis couldn’t be happier.

Jim snorts out a small laugh, shaking his head. “It’s alright, kiddo,” he assures him with a thick accent. He places a heavy hand on Louis’ shoulder in a comforting gesture, giving it a few pats as well. “And remember, tell Judy that Jim sent you. She’ll definitely take you in. I would go in, and say hi, but I’m already behind schedule so tell her I’m gonna stop by sometime later.” When he sees Louis’ about to start apologizing for making him get off track, he quickly adds. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, thanks again, Jim.” Louis repeats with a grateful smile. He fixes his glasses which had slid down his nose, and pats the hand still on his shoulder before opening the car door. He hops out and walks to the truck’s tailgate to snatch his duffle bag. He goes back to the front seat and grabs his backpack, looking up at Jim once again. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

Jim smiles at him, “Take care, kiddo.”

With that, Louis steps back, shuts the door and watches as the truck pulls away. When it disappears behind a hill, he finally turns around and takes in his surroundings. 

He’s standing in a small parking lot in front of the cosy little restaurant-slash-diner where Jim assured him he will get a job. The decorative sign under the roof says ‘ _The Country Boy Restaurant_ ’ in swirly red letters. It makes Louis smile. On his left there’s the road that he just came from that leads to the expressway and the close-by farmlands and ranches of the locals they passed on their way. The restaurant is the first building you see in the downtown when you enter. Following it, on Louis’ right, there are lines of small houses and colorful cottages. From where he’s standing, he sees what he assumes to be some kind of a hotel, and sure enough, he notices a hanging sign that says _Pot n’ Kettle Inn._ The whole town seems to be keeping up a folksy and homey design, making Louis feel warm inside. He can’t wait to start exploring all the little intricacies he’s sure the town has to offer. 

What hits him the most though, is the air. It’s earthy, crispy and most importantly, _fresh_. Louis doesn’t even mind the rare whiffs of manure coming from the nearby farms. It’s nothing he can’t get used to and a small price to pay for finally being able to breathe clean air.

When a car passes by on the road behind him and stirs him up from his thoughts, Louis moves from his spot on the empty parking lot and heads towards the diner. The bell above the door chimes when he steps in, making the woman behind the counter look up. The embroidered letters on her frilly, blue apron read _Judy_ , and he knows she must be the owner. She looks around 50, her ginger hair clearly dyed and thinning. Her face is decorated with crow’s feet, like she’s been smiling a lot in her life. Louis gives her, what he hopes, is the friendliest and least intimidating smile and walks closer, struggling a little with the heavy duffle bag he has thrown over his shoulder. There are some people sitting in the booths alongside the big windows but he ignores them for now, focusing on Judy.

His charm must have worked because the lady smiles back at him before speaking. “Hello, how can I help you, sweetheart?” Her voice is soft and welcoming, it immediately reminds Louis of his mom. He should definitely call her tonight. 

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he starts but hesitates for a second. “Um—so I’m a friend of Jim’s? I’m travelling across the country and he gave me a lift from Louisville. He said I would be able to find work here?” As he’s speaking, he realizes how stupid he was for not making Jim wait for him, in case Judy tells him to get lost. He knows that he’s pretty much screwed if that’s the case. He doubts there are many places to find a spare jobs around a small town like this. 

Luckily, the lady doesn’t look too hostile as the smile on her face grows at the mention of Jim’s name. “I knew I saw his truck out front! Why didn’t he come in?”

“Oh, he said to apologize to you, but he had to be on his way. Had to get to Memphis today and I already made him get off the main road.” He admits awkwardly and scratches the nape of his neck. “Said he will stop by another time.”

She nods her head then beckons him to come closer. “Okay darling, my name’s Judy.” She says and shakes his hand over the counter. “You said something about needing a job?”

“Yeah, I’m taking a gap year, making my way from New York to the Grand Canyon—cliché, I know. But I’ve been running low on cash and I was planning on staying somewhere for a little bit, to earn something to get me going,” Louis explains. “I know it’s not ideal for you—hiring someone and not knowing for how long and all. But Jim mentioned that this time of the year you could use some help. Also, I used to work at Applebee's for a while in New York, so I have experience with waitering.” He’s rambling at this point and he knows it.

“Okay,” she interrupts him but then looks at him for a moment, calculating. She’s shorter than him, has to lift her head up a little to see him. “Jim might be right. Late summer is always a little bit hectic around here, with the harvest and the annual race later on,” she hums. “You know what? I trust Jim, why not give you a shot. You free now? We can go to my office and talk over the details.” She then lifts the side of the counter for him to slip in and gestures for him to come.

Behind her back, Louis’ smile grows even bigger, he still cannot believe his luck.

As he follows her, he briefly looks around the diner. Before he can even take the whole place in properly though, he finds someone else already looking at him. It’s a boy, seemingly around his age, maybe older, and _boy oh boy,_ is he pretty. His hair is brown and curly, reaching slightly past his ears, and he’s biting his lips in a much too tempting manner. Even with the distance between them, Louis can see the beautiful deep green shade of his eyes.

When the boy realizes he’s been caught, he doesn’t even try to hide it. Instead, he wiggles his eyebrows few times at Louis and fucking _winks_ , his lips stretching into a smirk.

The whole exchange couldn’t have lasted more than couple of seconds, but when Louis turns back towards Judy, trying not to seem too flustered, she’s already at the door, now opened, waiting for him. He smiles apologetically and hurries over. But then right before shutting the door behind himself, he glances behind once more. The green eyes are still on him.

***

Judy tells him the only hotel in town is the one he’s seen before, the _Pot n’ Kettle Inn_. So after signing all the needed papers and working out his schedule for the next week, he heads over there. He’s not at all disappointed when he walks out of Judy’s office, seeing that the boy is gone.

It’s getting dark outside, but the air is still delightfully warm, so Louis doesn’t rush to the inn. He strolls down the road, and once again takes in the clean air and the singing of the cicadas, who are even louder than before. There are people sitting outside on their porches, talking or reading books. Someone sends Louis a smile when he passes in front of his yard. 

At the inn, he’s greeted by a young girl at the reception, who immediately straightens up from her slouched over position by the desk. After a brief talk, Louis realizes the prices are a little higher than he would be comfortable with, but seeing as he has no other options, he says fuck it, and asks for the cheapest room for an unidentifiable amount of time. 

It’s still lovely—cozy and homey with a single bed under a big window with a street view, and a wooden wardrobe on the other side. Next to the bed, there’s a small antique desk with a matching chair. There’s also an ensuite, and Louis gasps when he sees that the shower has a big tub built in under it. 

The first thing he does, after putting his stuff away from his bag, is jump into a warm bath and lie there for almost half an hour. That night he sleeps like hasn’t slept in days. 

***

The next day, Judy has him come in early—just before the diner opens at eight. She wants to teach him the ropes without the patrons around to interrupt them or overwhelm him. It’s like she forgot he already has experience working at a restaurant. Still, he’s grateful. 

He meets the cook, a middle aged man named Jadyn, and he quickly learns that it’s only him and Judy that work here most of the time. 

“Sometimes I ask my daughter to help me if I know it will be a busy day,” Judy explains when he asks, while she’s showing him how to make coffee on the ancient machine behind the bar. “Normally she works at the antique shop down the road.”

When people start coming in for late breakfasts and lunches, Judy makes it her job to introduce everyone to Louis. She explains how patrons just get their usuals most of the time and that remembering them will make it easier for him. 

People are mostly kind to him, asking about his day and how he even ended up in a place like Leiper’s Fork to begin with. He indulges them all, trying to make the best first impression, even though repeating the same story so many times gets annoying after a while.

It’s nearing the end of the day —the diner is about to be closed at 3 pm as usual on weekdays— when Louis realizes that the cheeky boy from yesterday hasn’t showed up. 

He ignores the small itch of disappointment on his way back to his room.

***

Cheeky Boy —as Louis has now officially decided to call him in his head— comes back exactly a week later, appearing as if out of nowhere during a lunch rush on Monday. 

Louis is just coming out of the kitchen, pushing the door with his hip, his hands occupied with four plates balanced precariously on his forearms, when he notices him. Today he ignored the booths, and is sitting by the counter, right in the center of it. Louis falters a little when their eyes meet, but quickly busies himself with carrying the plates to the waiting customers. As he passes by in front of the boy to get around the counter, he tries to ignore the way Cheeky Boy’s eyes don’t seem to leave his body.

Louis knows he can’t stall forever though—Cheeky Boy is the only new customer at the moment and Judy is not there to serve him as she’s in the back handling the accounts. He has no idea what it is about the boy that makes him so nervous. 

After he sets down the last plate of a Country Boy’s breakfast special in front of a patron and gives him a sweet smile, he straightens the apron on his waist and discreetly fixes his fringe before turning around with an apprehensive sigh.

When Louis stops before him, Cheeky Boy immediately looks up with a smile on his beautiful, soft looking lips. “Hello, I’m Louis. Can I take your order?” His smile reflects the one he just received.

“Louis…” Cheeky Boy repeats and the name rolls off his tongue like sweet molasses. He shrugs at Louis’ raised brows. “Sorry, it’s a really pretty name. It definitely fits you.” His smile grows into a grin. “I hope I’m not being inappropriate. Hi, I’m Harry.”

 _Even his voice is unbelievably attractive, fucking hell._

“It’s cool. And uhm— thank you, I guess?”

“I never saw you in town before. Well, apart from last week when you were talking to Judy?” Harry changes the subject.

Louis nods, “Yeah, she hired me last week. Obviously.” He points at the apron on his chest. Just as he’s about to add something else, the bell above the door chimes, announcing someone coming in. “Speaking of, I need to get a move on. So, you’re ordering?” 

“Right, sorry! I will have the blueberry pancakes, please.” He answers politely, finally looking away from Louis, making it easier for him to move without the intensity of his gaze. With a quick note in his pad and an another smile in Harry’s direction, he turns around and heads to the kitchen. 

He thought that this is where their conversation would end, but Harry clearly had other plans. For the rest of his stay at the diner, every time Louis would come anywhere close to him, he has another question ready to be asked. 

“So are you staying?” is his first one, when Louis comes back from the kitchen and on his way to get the order from the new customer who just sat in a booth on the other side of the diner. 

“Define staying,” Louis smirks.

“Did you move here? To Leiper’s Fork?”

“Nah, I’m just here for a couple of weeks to earn some cash.” He explains while going backwards around the counter, not willing to lose the eye contact.

“Only?” Harry frowns.

“It’s a long story,” he shrugs.

“Would love to hear it sometime soon.” 

They continue the conversation exactly like that, Harry sitting in his seat while Louis putters around the diner, working, and then answering the seemingly never ending questions whenever he comes close enough to hear the other.

“—What’s your destination, then—?

“—How did you even get here—?”

“—Where you going next—?”

By the time Harry is getting ready to leave, Louis realizes they spent all this time talking about him and that he didn’t get anything from Harry except his name. He’s about to say as much, but the words die on his tongue, when he sees Harry pull out an actual cowboy hat from the seat next to him, —where it’s been previously hidden from Louis—, and put it on his head. He has to bite his lips not to let out the giggle fighting to escape. 

Harry seems not to notice. “Have to get to work but I will hopefully see you tomorrow?” He asks while fixing his hat with one hand, like the bloody stereotype that he is. 

“You know where to find me,” Louis replies, with —what he hopes to be— a flirty smile. 

He finally bursts out laughing after Harry leaves with a final tip of the hat in Louis’ direction. But seeing Harry’s satisfied grin through the windows, he knows that was his intention all along. 

***

They continue to see each other almost everyday after that. And while Harry never has a lot of time to eat, because it’s busy on the ranch he works at this time of the year, they still manage to get to know each other better with each morning spent together over Harry’s pancakes. 

He’s two years older than Louis, got a veterinary degree by the time he was twenty two and moved to Leiper’s Fork last year. He managed to buy a small rustic house near the ranch he works at with a little help from his mother, and haven’t regretted his decision since. 

One morning, they find out they’re both from New York. “I used to work at a clinic back home and I loved it, but there was never anything keeping me back there after my mom moved to Boston to live with her boyfriend, soon to be husband.” Harry explains, shrugging. “Should’ve gone to veterinary school after UNI, but when my uncle that lives here said he was considering hiring someone to manage his animals, next thing I knew, I was backing my bags.” 

He loves listening to Harry talk. His voice is deep and words slow, but he’s still one of the most interesting people he’s ever knew. His stare is captivating, deep green eyes always focused on Louis, rarely avoiding eye contact, making Louis weak in the knees and hot in his stomach. They’re also always either flirting or bantering —two of Louis’ favorite things to do. Harry’s never afraid to leave innuendos here and there, and Louis gives as good as he gets, playing off Harry’s cheekiness. 

After a while though, it starts getting to Louis, the tension between them growing more and more each day, to the point where whenever he closes his eyes at night, all he sees are green eyes and big, strong hands covering his. If he wakes up one night, hard in his boxers and with faint memories of deep voice saying _what a good boy he is_ in his ear, no one has to know. And if he does make himself come with Harry’s name on his lips not even five minutes later, he will blame it all on his sleep-muddled brain.

When Harry comes in the very next day in all his glory, cowboy hat and Ray Bans still on, Louis finds it very fucking hard to concentrate on anything. He almost spills the coffee he’s refilling for a customer at least twice, even before Harry’s done with his pancakes.

So yeah, he might be ready to beg for Harry to finally make a move. 

***

It’s Friday, the end of his third week working at the diner, when Judy informs Louis that she will need him working the whole shift today, since the town’s annual 6k run is taking place right by the restaurant, and she’s expecting a large crowd all throughout the day. Louis doesn’t mind, already excited for the prospect of any extra cash he might get from all the customers that are sure to be coming from the nearby towns. 

A couple of hours later, Louis’ not as enthusiastic. His feet are killing him, since he hasn’t had much time to rest in between serving tables that are never really left empty as new customers keep coming in. His headache, that’s been growing since the lunch rush, doesn’t help either. And, maybe the worst of it all, Harry hasn’t shown up at all the entire day. He never does on the weekends, but Louis was still hoping that today would be different. He keeps telling himself that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Harry anyway, with this kind of a turnout, but he knows seeing him for even a second would make this all a little bit easier. 

Still, he pushes through the next couple of hours with a polite smile on his face and longing looks towards the clock. 

Then, to Louis surprise, Harry does show up. 

It’s nearing closing time, the diner mostly empty at this point and Louis is resting on his stool behind the counter, mindlessly cleaning up the bar. He hears the doors open up, letting a pleasant breeze in, and Louis fights back a groan, already dreading having to serve any more people this close to closing up. The kitchen is mostly clean by now, anyway. Maybe he should just tell them they’re not serving anymore. Judy has long since went home, and what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. 

“Hi Lou,” he hears just then.

Louis snaps his head up so fast, he has to fix the glasses that almost fall off his nose, but he’s longed to hear that voice all day, so he feels he’s excused. And sure enough, there he is. 

“Harry,” he says with a bright smile, feeling as if all of the exhaustion from the day leaves his body in an instant. 

Harry as usual, looks gorgeous. He still has his brown Stetson on, and the plaid shirt he’s wearing, hugs his arms deliciously. Louis’ dreamed about those arms more times that he can count. Still, his most prominent feature is the soft, dimpled smile he shows off when Louis meets his eyes. “Long day, huh?”, he asks.

For a second, Louis feels self-conscious, afraid he’s looking as bad as he feels, but the fond look Harry gives him, makes the feeling go away immediately. “It’s better now that you’re here.” He means for it to sound as if he’s teasing, but in reality, he means every word of it. And Harry probably knows.

Before they can keep their flirting going, someone behind Harry clears their throat. It’s only then that Louis notices Harry came with company in the first place. Harry too, turns around quickly, as if reminded there were other people around them. “Oh right! Lou,” he looks back at Louis. “This is Liam, the guy I work with.” he explains, pointing between them. “Liam, this is Louis.”

The guy, _Liam,_ steps forward and shakes Louis’ hand over the counter, “Hi, It’s awesome to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” He looks like one big walking contradiction, with his looming physique but kind words, defined muscles but soft features. His grip is strong, yet somehow warm, and smile’s kind and inviting. 

Louis grins back at him. “Likewise. I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you. Was afraid all of Harry’s friends were a figment of his imagination.” 

Liam laughs softly, “I’m very much real as you see. I just always prepare my own lunches at home. Unlike this one, who prefers greasy food over healthy arteries.” 

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes. “Anyway, Louis, you’re about to get off, yeah?” Louis wishes he didn’t see Harry lick his lips at that. “How about we all get some drinks?”

“The bar will be packed. You saw how many people came because of the run.” Liam frowns, talking about the only proper bar in the town that’s open until late. 

“Or we could just stay here?” Louis proposes. Getting to spend a whole evening with Harry for the very first time sounds amazing. “There should be some beer in the back.” Getting drunk with Harry sounds even better. 

After they all agree to stay at the diner, Louis brings Harry and Liam their beers and waits for the remaining customers and the cook to finally leave before getting one for himself. Harry of course, insists on helping him clean up after Louis officially locks the doors from the inside, so they split the chores with Louis mopping the floor and Harry washing the plates, forcing Liam to at least help dry them off. 

It’s still fun, though, with Louis and Liam clicking immediately, bonding mostly over —much to his dismay— making fun of Harry.

“You think his hat is pretentious, but when I first saw him, he was horseback riding, fully decked out in cowboy clothes, chewing on a piece of straw. He didn’t give up on his skinny jeans, though.” Liam laughs and Louis can’t help but to join in. “It wasn’t even a month after he moved here.”

Louis giggles at that and looks at Harry. He laughs even harder when he sees him pouting with arms crossed over his chest. “Oh no, Curly!” he says in between cuckles. “That pout better disappear. I love your clothes. At that, Harry lights up and resumes his work on the dirty plates left in the sink, smiling to himself. Behind his back, Louis winks at Liam and adds, “Especially that leather fringe jacket.” They both can’t help but cackle loudly after that, which makes Harry look back up with an affronted, “Heeeeeeey.” Liam pats him on the back comfortingly, before telling him to get back to work.

Once they’re finally done with cleaning up, they settle down with their beer bottles in one of the booths. Louis tries to ignore the giddy feeling inside of him when Harry sits next to him instead of Liam, sliding in close enough so that their thighs are touching. 

Still, it doesn’t distract him enough to stop Louis from being his usual, cheeky self. He and Liam got well on from the beginning, but now, when they’re finally free to just chill out and focus on their conversation, it’s clear just how well they click together. Especially when they discover they’re both into soccer over their third (or fourth) beers. They spend close to an hour talking about their favorite teams and legendary matches they’ve seen. It doesn’t set well with Harry. He keeps sighing, and rolling his eyes whenever Louis looks his way, the baby. 

It gets worse, when Louis decides to tease Harry more by flirting with Liam. It’s all pretty tame and innocent, and judging by his knowing smile, Liam definitely knows what Louis’ doing. He still plays along though, bless his soul. 

Harry seems to be amused by it all at first, but when Louis leans in to whisper something into Liam’s ear over the table, the smile that’s been on Harry’s face the whole evening, disappears completely. 

Louis’ freezes for a second, fearing he went too far this time and made Harry believe he’s not interested in him. So he doesn’t expect it when Harry’s warm hand lands on his thigh, a possessive grip that’s both reassuring and provoking. It’s the boldest move he’s ever made towards Louis and it definitely makes his heart speed up. Louis doesn’t look at Liam for more than a couple seconds for the rest of the night. 

Liam must notice the change in the atmosphere, because he leaves not long after, giving them some vague reason as an excuse. After that, Harry and Louis ditch the beers and, after getting themselves a cuppa, settle back in the booth next to each other. They have to sit sideways to keep the eye contact, but the extra closeness makes it worth it. It’s even better when, at some point, Harry grabs Louis’ tight that’s closer to him and moves it, so it rests on Harry’s lap. Louis, encouraged and relaxed by the alcohol still in his system, smiles cheekily and moves his other leg as well. He’s rewarded by Harry’s long fingers wrapping around his thigh once again. 

They seem to lose themselves in each other, the time flowing by without them even noticing, and when Louis finally remembers about his another long shift tomorrow, and looks at his —nearly dead— phone, they realize it’s already been two hours since Liam left and the night is close to becoming an early morning. 

“Crap, I really should leave. I’m gonna hate myself tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry. I feel like it’s my fault, somehow.” Harry says, but his smirk gives Louis a _hunch_ that he’s not feeling sorry at all. 

“It probably is.” Louis teases but gets up, stretching his tired bones. He waits for Harry to step out of the booth and follows after him, eyes lowered, trying not to trip while he shimmies out. It’s only when he’s free and finally looks up, that he notices Harry didn’t leave him much room and suddenly, he’s caged in between his broad shoulders and the counter top, their chests only inches apart. 

“You still enjoyed yourself, hopefully?” Harry asks, and Louis doesn’t miss the way his gaze drifts down to his lips.

“Yeah,” he exhales, realizing he’s been holding his breath. “I had a great time.” Still, he quickly puts himself back together and teasingly adds, “Pity, Liam left so early, would’ve loved to get to know him better. He’s my new favorite.” 

At first, Harry stares at him, both confused and irritated, as if not sure how to react. He catches on when Louis breaks and a smile escapes his lips. Harry smirks in response, before turning on his charm full force, resting his hand on Louis’ waist and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Does that mean I was your favorite before, baby?” 

Louis can feel his face flush. “Don’t flatter yourself, Curly.” He manages to say with enough conviction, before twisting his nipple and walking away. “Make yourself useful and help me clean, would you.” He says while desperately trying to hide the blush that surely settles on his cheeks. He can practically _hear_ Harry’s smirk from over here.

They’re silent when they finally get to work, Harry quickly washing their cups and Louis turning off the remaining lights, making the final sweep of the diner. Their movements are slow, sluggish; not wanting to say goodbye just yet, the tension from before back, now that Louis isn’t sure if the night could turn into something more. 

As they leave through the back entrance, Louis lets Harry step out first and closes it behind them, fingers slightly trembling as the palpable tension almost starts to suffocate him.

Once he’s done and finally turns around, he’s suddenly being gently pushed back, with a hand on his sternum, making his back collide with the doors. There are warm hands on his hips and familiar, piney scent around him. It takes him a second, but soon enough, Louis’ brain catches up and his breath chitches when he realizes that Harry has him cornered up against a wall and that _this is it_. _Harry’s about to kiss me._ He closes his eyes, and waits for it, heart fluttering and the butterflies dancing in this tummy.

But the warmth disappears as soon as it came, Harry’s body drawing away with a quiet curse from the boy. 

Louis initial confidence and eagerness falter and turn into self-doubt as he’s forced to open his eyes. Sure enough, Harry is couple steps away from him, staring with a frown marring his handsome features. He’s somehow, still the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen. 

“Harry?” Louis whispers worriedly, back still pressed to the door behind him. He doesn’t want to move as if not to spook Harry even further.

After a second, Harry starts moving again, walking backwards. “Fuck, sorry,” Harry says, rushed. “Can we talk about it tomorrow?” He doesn’t even wait for Louis to reply, already moving further and further away down the road.

With all the dark thought of _he’s not into you after all_ , and even worse, _maybe there’s someone else_ , Louis wraps his arms around himself before responding with a quick, “Sure.” He’s not sure Harry can even hear him. 

***

Louis does hate himself the next morning. He ended up getting only about three hours of sleep, so he’s moody during the whole morning rush at the diner, the tiredness and the disastrous ending of his evening with Harry really getting to him. To make it worse, after he got to his room last night, he spent at least an hour panicking over Harry’s odd behaviour, and then distracting himself with fantasizing about what would’ve happened if Harry didn’t leave so suddenly. Imagining the kiss and getting to come home with Harry, being taken care of by him. Only his exhaustion kept him from fucking himself on his fingers to those exact thoughts. 

Now, at the restaurant, he both dreads and awaits Harry’s arrival, not really sure what to expect. 

When Harry does come, it’s a little later than usual, and while Louis is in the back. He’s already sitting in his spot and is smiling brightly at Louis’s the second their eyes meet. It immediately eases Louis’ nerves as he walks over.

“Hi Lou, Judy already took it so don’t worry about it,” He starts offhandedly when he notices the writing pad in Louis’ hand. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have much time today, Gertrude is about to give birth any second now.”

 _What?_ “Gertrude?”

“One of the cows at the ranch.” he explains but waves his hand around like it’s not important and there’s a serious look on his face. “Listen, Lou. I’m so sorry about last night. I should’ve explained it then, but I was buzzed and to be honest, fucking terrified. It’s not like it’s any easier now, especially in the daylight and no liquid courage, but you deserve an explanation.” As Louis waits for him to continue, he realizes, it’s probably the first time Louis’ ever heard him talk so fast and has to hold in a smile at the thought. “Basically, I’m an awful father and cute boys make me neglect my children. And before you start losing it, I don’t mean my actual children. Because there are none, nada.” He waits for Louis to nod before saying, ”But I have this lamb?” Louis knows his eyes must be comically wide at this point, but Harry continues, ”She is this adorable Coburg Fox sheep, was born at my uncle’s but she was really weak and malnourished, abandoned by her mother, so I decided to take her in and you know, help her as best as I can.” he laughs. “And well, she has her own sheep-run in my backyard and everything but I do need to feed her this special fodder at least two times a day and last night, well, —I guess I had too much of a good time.”

“Oh my god,” is all Louis can come up with. 

“I know, I should’ve told you last night, but like I said—”

“I can’t believe you have a baby lamb at your place and didn’t think to let me meet her yet.”

Harry’s dumbfounded for a second before bursting into laughter so sudden and loud, he clasps a hand around his lips, surprised at himself. With a blush high on his cheeks, he looks around the diner and offers an apologetic smile towards the confused, but mostly amused, patrons. 

Louis chuckles at his flustered expression. “I’m gonna go get your plate and we can talk more, yeah?” He asks and waits for Harry’s nod before he starts moving.

They don’t get to talk in the end. 

Just as Louis sets Harry’s plate in front of him, Judy calls hims from the back to help unload the delivery that just arrived, so he’s stuck out in the back for the next twenty minutes. He knows it’s not the end of the world, they will definitely have time to talk it out later; but if he puts away some of the boxes with _slightly_ more power than is needed, no one is to know, except the delivery guy and him. 

When he rushes back, Harry’s already getting to leave, as he’s in the middle of pocketing his wallet with one hand, and putting his Stetson on with the other. He stills when he sees Louis, and waits patiently for him to walk over.

“Sorry about that, couldn’t have happen at a worse time,” Louis says, not caring that he’s probably looking like a flushed mess form the exercise he just had. 

“No worries, I would stay a bit longer, but you know —Gertrude. ” Harry says and smiles and licks his lips, the movement immediately attracting Louis’ eyes. “Actually, could we continue this over a dinner? Like a date?”

“Yeah, absolutely” Louis nods, absentmindedly, still distracted by the soft, now also wet, curve of Harry’s lips. Before the realization of what he actually just agreed on, can hit him, there’s a loud complain from an annoyed customer about the _slow service_ , and Louis whips his head towards the source of the noise. The guy is clearly not from around here, seeing as it it the first time Louis’ ever seen him, but a client is a client and Louis has work to do. Not wanting to annoy him even more, he starts towards him, but not before looking back at Harry to at least say a quick goodbye. He finds him too busy glaring at the annoyed customer to even notice at first, so he just waves at him and smiles apologetically when their eyes finally meet.

It’s only after Harry rushes out of the diner with a single chime of a bell above the doors, that Louis realizes that, _fuck, he just agreed to go on a date with Harry_. And that they haven’t set up the date.

***

 

For the next twenty four hours, Louis does what only can be described as moping and stressing at once, the uncertainty making him miserable. He’s so ready for the weekend to end, just so can see Harry again and he can stop worrying about their date. 

Surprisingly, he doesn’t have to wait for Monday.

Louis’ just leaving the diner after his shift ended in the late afternoon, but he stops in his tracks when he sees a very familiar figure sitting on the porch out front. His heart starts beating faster as he makes his way over to him. 

Harry lifts his head when he hears the bells above the doors, still holding the wood beneath him with both of his hands. His legs are dangling in the air, the porch high enough even for Harry and his ridiculously long legs. He’s wearing Louis’ favorite light washed jeans, doubled with what looks like the softest lavender sweater. It seems like forgoed the cowboy hat this time, but the single straw in his mouth and the boots still let him maintain his image. It makes Louis’s smile grow even further.

Before Louis can say anything, Harry says, with no preamble and a smirk. “So how about that date?”

Louis’ blush rises up on his cheeks, ready to agree but stopping himself as he looks down at himself. “I look like shit, though.” He complains, pointing out his messy, surely slightly greasy hair and the plain outfit he wore under his work apron and then fixes the glasses up his nose.

Harry’s eyes travel up and down Louis’ body before stopping on his face. “You look gorgeous.” He simply says and that is that. 

Harry reaches out his hand for Louis to take and he does so with a beaming smile that he tries to hide by turning his head. They don’t go too far, and Louis frowns as Harry stops them in the parking lot, after only taking a couple of steps. His eyes widen when he sees Harry handing him a helmet, only then noticing they’ve stopped next to a vintage looking, slick black motorcycle. There’s an another, sparkly gold helmet hanging off the handle bars. Makes sense now, why Harry didn’t have his hat on.

“Oh no fucking way, Styles” Louis says, taking a step back from the intimidating vehicle. He knew he had one, having heard Harry rant about it numerous times, but he never thought he would have to ride on it. “I’m not getting on it. Didn’t it break once?”

“Lou, I’m afraid you will have to. The only place open this hour on Sunday is miles away. And I have some other stuff planned.” Harry says calmly, but the slightly sinister smile on his lips tells another story. “Here, I will hold your glasses while you put on the helmet.” He reaches out his hand, looking as if he won’t take no for an answer. 

Louis sighs resigned, and complies. “Please don’t kill us.” He jokes before squeezing his head into the helmet. 

“Wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, baby.” Harry says, only slightly teasing. 

Louis visibly rolls his eyes at how pretentious he sounds, but thanks the bottom part of the helmet for hiding his satisfied smile. “Okay prince charming, how do I do this?” he asks instead.

Harry makes a quick work of putting on his own helmet and hops on the motorcycle. “Just grab onto me and put your feet here.” He points down on a set of leg pegs and waits for Louis to sit down and wrap his arms around his waist before continuing. “And whenever we turn, try to lean sideways with me, don’t go against me.” 

“That’s the scariest part!” Louis squeaks but they’re already off, speeding down the main road. The noise of the engine and helmets covering his ears, making it impossible for them to talk properly.

Louis relaxes in time, actually starting to enjoy himself after the initial mile. He lays his head sideways on Harry’s back, —despite the helmet making it a little awkward— and admires the rolling hills and trees around them. He still involuntarily tightens his hold on Harry’s waist whenever they hit a sharp turn and have to lean way too close to the ground. He can feel Harry’s chuckle every time it happens. He would pinch his nipple in retribution, if Harry wasn’t the one responsible for not driving them into a ditch. 

They stop about twenty minutes later in front of a quaint, italian —well, as italian as it could get in rural Tennessee—, restaurant in the middle of _Whiteoak_ , as Harry informs Louis when they finally get off the motorcycle. It’s even prettier inside, the whole room decorated with homemade trinkets and garlands hanging from the ceiling. Louis’ pleasantly surprised when Harry says his surname to the waitress greeting him at the door. 

“You made reservations?” He asks once they’re seated and given the menus. 

“Like I said before, I do have tonight planned out.” Harry says, proudly.

“How did you manage to? You asked me only yesterday.”

Harry shrugs, “Might’ve taken a day off.”

Louis’ jaw hangs open. “Harry!” He can’t help how flattered he feels. “What about the lamb?”

“Liam is taking care of her. Gonna bring her back tomorrow morning.”

Louis bites his bottom lip at the implication that the date might not end with a simple goodbye at the end of the night. Harry notices and it’s cute when he finally catches up to what Louis’ thinking about, his eyes widening and the blush appearing on his cheeks. They both choose to not to mention it just yet. 

The food, when it arrives is amazing and filling. They share their pastas with each other, and Louis decides halfway through his plate, that he much prefers Harry’s order so Harry has no choice but to switch with him. He doesn’t seem to be too annoyed, if the fond look he gives Louis is anything to go by. 

And they talk. _A lot._ With how much they’ve seen each other on the daily the past couple of weeks, it would seem that they would finally run out of topics to talk about, but it doesn’t seem to be a problem in their case. 

"Always wanted to see the Grand Canyon.”

“Going on a gap year to see the Grand Canyon,” Harry laughs. “Baby, that’s so cliche.”

Louis huffs, but there’s an amused sparkle in his eyes. “Says the one who dropped out of school in New York to move out to a middle of nowhere!”

“I _didn’t go_ to veterinary school. I never dropped out of anything, I was always an excellent student.” Harry says, proudly pushing out his chest.

“Yeah, I can see that, you definitely were a huge nerd.” Louis laughs.

When they finally leave, their tummies full and cheeks hurting from making each other laugh, it’s —to Louis’ surprise—, already dark outside. They walk over to the parked motorcycle and he watches as Harry reaches into the small compartment under the passenger seat and hands Louis a warm hoodie to put on.

“Don’t want you to get a cold,” he explains.

It’s clearly Harry’s and Louis gladly puts it on, enjoying how large it feels on his smaller frame. The look Harry is giving him makes it even better, and somehow, the atmosphere seems to change in that moment. Different from the cheerful atmosphere that encompassed them all throughout the dinner. 

“So what now?” Louis finally asks coyly, looking at Harry from underneath his lashes. “What else had you planned for me?”

Harry clears his throat and there’s a visible fight in his eyes as he struggles to tear his eyes away from Louis’ lips. “Wanted to take you out for a drive.”

“Ohh, I love a good ride.” Louis says, his confidence fueled by the flustered boy in front of him. 

Harry chuckles at that, and shakes his head, seemingly having recovered quickly. “Hop on, you tease.”

So Louis does, but this time, he wraps his arms fully around Harry, resting his hands under his sweater, the skin underneath, warm and firm. “Should’ve brought some gloves as well.” He explains himself when he feels Harry flinch slightly at the contact. “Don’t want my fingers to freeze.”

If Harry says anything in response, it’s drowned by the loud sound of the engine coming to live. 

Harry was right, without the sun warming them up and the speed they move at, it’s decidedly much colder than on their way here. It’s nothing terrible, though, especially with the hoodie and the heat of Harry’s back to keep him warm. He has the excuse to curl himself into Harry even more.

They drive around for a while, passing through hills and orchards, going down deserted roads with the only the motor light and the moon as any source of light. The air is crisp with the beginnings of autumn, and clear as it can be only in the country. Louis lifts his head a couple of times to watch the stars, wishing he wasn’t wearing a helmet, just so he could feel the breeze in his hair and scream at the moon like in some romantic coming-of-age movie scene. As he rests his head on Harry’s warm back again though, he realizes that real life beats any romance movie he’s ever seen and idolized. 

Harry stops the motorcycle after a couple more minutes. It confuses Louis for a second, seeing as they’re literally in the middle of nowhere, with the last farmhouse they passed, probably at least a mile behind them. But then, Harry’s taking off his helmet and turns his head.

“Wanna stargaze with me?” He asks.

And _oh my god_. This guy. Louis’ definitely in a romance movie. A _Harlequin romance movie._

“And you call _me_ cliche, Styles” He teases as he takes off his helmet. He would make fun of Harry more, he really would. If only stargazing with him didn’t sound like the best fucking thing right now. So he gets of the bike first, allowing Harry to follow after him. 

Harry chooses to ignore his quip, but there’s a smile on his face as he talks. “It’s the beauty about living in the middle of nowhere - those clear skies.” He points up, but his eyes don’t steer away from Louis. “I have a blanket by the way, and some warm tea, but now that I think about it, it might not be very warm at all by now. I didn’t account for us spending so much time in the restaurant.” The babbles on, while opening the compartment and taking out the fuzzy blanket first. 

As Harry talks, something ignites in Louis, something that feels like need and eagerness. Harry’s thoughtfulness and care, the reminiscence of their lovely dinner and the way he looks right now, hair messy and cheeks red; it all makes Louis _restless._ He needs Harry _right now_.

So as soon as Harry turns towards him, a blanket and thermos in each hand, Louis is on him. Literally, throws himself on him, connecting their mouths in a rough kiss. Their lips, unfortunately, part almost as soon as they meet as Harry has to scramble to let the stuff in his hand fall to the ground and grab behind himself to steady the motorcycle that Louis pushed him into. After a second of silence, they both start giggling as their eyes meet, before Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him back into the kiss, for real this time. 

They both sigh into each other lips, both relieved and disbelieving. Disbelieving how long it took them to get here and how well they _fit._ Harry seems to immediately know what Louis likes and what gets him going, expertly pushing on all of his buttons. One arm around his waist, one hand on just above his bum, threatening to go lower. Not that Louis would mind, of course, which he lets Harry know by pushing his ass into it. He whines into Harry’s mouth, satisfied as he feels the hand tightly grab at his cheek.

Harry takes the opportunity by deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth, making Louis heady with it. He gives back just as well, though. His hands move up from Harry’s shoulders to his hair, running his fingers through it, enjoying the softness and the lovely noises coming out from Harry’s mouth. 

Once they part, it’s only because they needed a break to breathe. They don’t move much at all though, their mouths only inches apart. “Should we—” Harry says, voice low and deep. He clears his throat.

“Say fuck to the stargazing and go to yours? Yes, yes we should.” Louis says, almost frantic, not waiting for him to elaborate, knowing damn well that they’re both on the same page here. So he leans in to give Harry a quick, firm kiss, before stepping backwards so they both can start packing the stuff from the ground and hop back on the motorcycle. 

Harry might break the speed limits a couple of times on their way back, but who’s really counting.

***

Harry lives on the outskirts of town in a small, adorable white cottage with a matching porch out front. That’s all Louis’ able to register on their way inside from where they pulled over, as Harry rushes them both inside, pulling him in by his hand and occasionally stopping to exchange brief, sweet kisses. 

They’re giggling the whole way too, not being able to contain their excitement and giddiness, acting like a pair of high schoolers with crushes. 

Once they’re finally inside, Louis only waits until they both toe off their shoes to push Harry back against the nearest wall and attach their lips, for real this time. Harry lets out an appreciative moan and impulsively reaches out to firmly grab his ass, pulling him even closer. It gets dirty _quickly_ , both of them already familiar and their mouths fitting as if made for each other, Louis getting fuzzy with the feeling of it.

While he’s enjoying the brief feeling of control from having Harry pinned to the wall, Louis also knows, the only reason they’re still in that position is only because Harry is letting him, and that he could easily manhandle him anyway he wants, if he so desired. The thought turns him on even more and he moans into Harry’s mouth, rolling his hips for some friction. It only makes things worse, as it makes Louis’ get a feel of Harry’s cock, already half hard in his jeans. Suddenly, he feels the need to get his mouth on him.

“Can I suck you off?” He says, breathless, lips still against Harry’s.

“Fuck” He both hears and feels Harry say. But when he starts lowering to his knees, Harry suddenly grabs his arm, effectively stopping him. “Bedroom.” Is all he says, when Louis looks at him with big eyes. He leaves no room to argue, his voice firm and deep making Louis weak in the knees, so he simply nods and waits for Harry to move them. 

Harry smirks, both of them noticing the sudden exchange of power between them. “Come,” he simply says and starts moving, guiding Louis with the hand on his arm still gripping him, now with more pressure enough for it to sting a little but not too hard to hurt him. 

Before they enter the bedroom though, Harry stops them and leans into Louis. “This okay?” He asks, voice almost back to normal, if not actually _concerned_. All Louis can do is nod frantically, still under the spell of this new, dominant Harry. He couldn’t be more _okay_ with what’s happening, really. Harry seeing Louis’ enthusiastic response, smiles at him and leans in further to kiss his forehead. “If at any point you’re not one hundred percent comfortable, let me know, okay?” Louis nods again, but this time, Harry shakes his head. When he speaks again, his voice is back to the firm and commanding tilt from before. “When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me, kitten. Is that clear?”

Louis eyes widen a bit, growing even more excited. “Yes.”

“Yes, who?” Harry asks simply. There’s a second between them, when they communicate with their eyes. It’s clear for Louis, that Harry is giving him a full choice here. It’s fully up him to decide how far they’re gonna take this tonight. And while he’s extremely excited to explore this between them, he’s not sure they should go all in just yet.

With that, he answers, “Yes, Harry.” 

Harry smiles down at him, and gives him a short nod, letting him know without words they’re on the same page. “Now answer my first question.”

“I will let you know if I feel uncomfortable.”

“Good boy.” Is all Harry says before finally reconnecting their lips, and starts guiding Louis backwards, directing them towards, what Louis assumes is the direction of the bed. They stumble at first, Louis taking a while to get himself together, because _good boy_ , holy fuck. It takes him back to that night when he dreamed of Harry saying those words to him, and later made himself come to those exact thoughts. Look at him now.

He’s quickly pulled back to earth, as he feels Harry’s hands start pulling on his hoodie, getting it up over his head along with the shirt underneath. He watches, still dazed, as Harry does the same to his own sweater. And fuck, he _knew_ Harry is fit, has felt the firm expanse of his stomach not even an hour ago, but actually seeing his defined muscles in front of him is a whole experience on it’s own. He reaches out to touch him, the skin looking warm and inviting, and Harry lets him, for a while, his own hands gripping at Louis’ waist and leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. “Get on your knees, baby.” He whispers into Louis mouth. 

Louis immediately does as told, dropping to his knees, hands instinctively going behind his back, not caring about the short sting of pain when he hits the floor. He doesn’t stop staring at Harry, watching him as he removes the rest of his clothing. And maybe it should feel weird, but whenever he lifts his eyes from where he’s admiring the body in front of him to meet Harry’s eyes, he’s hungrily staring back down at him, so he doesn’t feel too bad about it. Then Harry is taking off his briefs, his cock springing free right in front of his face and Louis definitely won’t stop staring now. He licks his lips instinctively, the need to get his mouth on Harry even stronger now, that he can actually see Harry’s cock. And _boy_ , does it look delicious. It’s perfect, girthy and long just as Louis likes it, slightly curved to the side, and the scent, musky but clean. He almost starts leaning in to taste it, but stops himself when he remembers that _Harry is in charge now._ He shivers at the thought. 

Harry seems to be milking the moment, letting them stay like this, with his cock right in front of Louis’ face, as if tempting him and waiting for him to make a mistake. _Ha_ , it’s not Louis’ first time in a setting like this, he knows better than this. 

So he kneels there, patiently, until there are fingers gently running through his hair and stopping there. “Go ahead,” is all he hears Harry say, before Louis dives for it, letting the tip of Harry’s cock slip between his lips, trying to tease at first. He’s rewarded with a pleased humm as he suckles it for a moment. Reassured, he sinks lower, —and judging from the noise from above him— surprising Harry with it, taking it as deep as he can in one go. Louis hums appreciatively around him, enjoying the heavy feeling of it in his mouth. 

He pulls back after a second, giving the tip a little kiss while looking up straight at Harry from underneath his lashes, before going in again, this time taking care to keep his tongue firm and flat for it to drag alongside the underside. Slowly, Louis begins to bob his head, taking in more and more with time. He’s just starting to really get into it, when Harry pulls him off by his hair. He gasps both from the sting, and the lack of air, as he suddenly realizes he actually forgot to breathe. He meets Harry’s eyes ready to complain, but Harry beats him to it. “Can I— Can I fuck your face?” He asks, eyes dark and bottom lip bitten raw as he looks down at him. Louis’ hard cock twitches in his skinnies.

Remembering Harry’s instructions from before, he nods and whispers a _yes, please_ , voice already scratchy. 

“Thank you, baby.” Harry smiles at him, his eyes still intense. “So polite,” He adds as he cups his cheek with his free hand, thumb dragging across his wet lips. “Now open wide.”

After Louis complies, Harry’s hand leaves Louis face and moves to slowly guide his cock in between Louis lips, before giving his cheek a last caress. “Fuck, you looks so hot on your knees for me," He admits, just as he starts to fuck into his mouth, his other hand keeping his head in place with the grip on his hair. He starts off slow at first, as if testing the waters and Louis’ limits. He starts picking up speed when he sees how at ease Louis looks, totally giving himself up to Harry, trusting him. When his trusts get deeper, Louis has no choice but to relax his throat, thanking the gods and years of experience for his minimal gag reflex. Harry’s deep moans seem like he agrees. 

After a while, just as Louis’ jaw starts to ache, Harry’s thrusts get sloppy, warning them both that he’s close. Harry speeds up, hips stuttering even harder when Louis tightens his lips around him. He pulls out at last second, Louis gasping and gulping in air while still closing his eyes instinctively, as come paints his face and glasses white, Harry getting a hand around himself to help, now that he’s not fucking Louis’ face.

“Fuck, baby” He hears Harry exhale after a second, voice so affectionate, and it makes Louis _whine_. “Yeah, I know, come here.” He feels fingers take off his glasses, before there are hands under his armpits, lifting him up. His knees scream at him from being in one position for so long, and the pain and remainder turns him on even more, it feels like his cock has been hard forever. 

Louis opens his eyes, careful to make sure they’re safe from any bodily fluids and finds himself staring into Harry’s fond eyes. “Harry,” is all he’s able to get out, voice absolutely ruined now. 

“God, how are you real.” Harry muses and leans in to roughly kiss him, seemingly not caring about how his cock was just in Louis’ mouth. “Let’s get you on the bed, yeah?” Louis can only nod, already backing them with Harry plastered to his front, until the back of his knees hit the bedside. When he starts shifting backwards so he’s in the middle, Harry follows suit, crawling after him. Once they’re settled, with Louis laying down and Harry bracing himself above him, Louis leans up to connect their mouths once again, his hips twitching involuntary, trying to get any kind of friction he can get. Harry notices immediately and tuts. “You want my cock, baby?” 

Louis whines at that, almost close to tears at the thought of Harry finally touching him. “Yes, please, I need it, Harry.” He’s not sure where all of this is coming from.

“Don’t worry, gonna give it to you so good. Gonna ruin you, baby.” Harry promises into his mouth, before he starts moving, getting his hands on Louis’ zipper and undoing it, before pulling the jeans down a little. “Oh, just look how wet you are. Just from having your face fucked.” Harry teases, thumbing around the wet spot on the briefs where Louis’ precome made a mess, making Louis moan, his hips pushing up on their own, trying to get more friction, hands gripping the bedding. 

Louis lays there, watching, as Harry sits down on his knees to press a soft kiss to Louis’ exposed hipbone, before moving a little so his lips are hovering over the spot where Louis’ cock is visibly tenting his underwear. He doesn’t move at all, for a couple of unbearable moments, just looking up at Louis from beneath his lashes with a knowing smirk, teasing him in both the worst and the best way possible. Louis can feel the smallest exhales Harry makes, each one putting him more on edge, feeling like his cock could burst at the smallest touch. “Harry,” he whimpers. “Please.”

Harry doesn’t really answer, just leans down and brushes his lips over the soft cotton of Louis’ briefs, the warmth and sensation it brings, disappearing just as quick as it came when Harry moves away. Louis’ just about to start complaining, when suddenly, there are Harry’s fingers gripping at his underwear and pulling it down along with his jeans that, Louis realizes, are still around his knees. 

“So pretty.” Harry says, from in between Louis’ legs, where he’s admiring the view. Then there’s a warm, big hand around his cock, and Louis almost loses it, whining at the relief of it, head hitting the pillow under him. “My poor boy, you’ve been hard for so long, waiting so patiently.” Harry starts pulling him off then, offensively slow, but Louis will take anything at this point. Harry’s hand feels giant on him, the width of his palm covering a good part of the entire length of Louis’ cock. That, compared with the rhythmic drags and how touch-starved his cock has been, he already feels like he’s about to come, breathing getting labored, muscles contracting.

Suddenly, the pleasure stops and Harry’s fingers are gone. “Think you can hold a little longer? Hold it till I coming inside of you?” There are tears welling up in Louis eyes at the words, the overwhelming feeling of having his orgasm taken away from him so suddenly, being this close just seconds ago, making him dizzy and emotional. Through his teary eyes, he can make out Harry’s concerned frown, “Lou? You okay with that?” He asks with a soft voice, and starts caressing his thigh, calming him down. Other than that, he doesn’t move, waiting for Louis to make the decision.

Louis takes a few breaths at first, steadying his heartbeat and clearing his head as much as he can. With that, he realizes that what seemed like the worst thing possible just seconds ago, now seems like the hottest thing ever. Harry having full control over his orgasm. He wants to prove himself to Harry, make him proud. He opens his eyes to look Harry in the eyes as he nods, and replies. “Yeah, I can do it.” 

“Oh baby, you’re so good to me. The best boy.” Harry says, and Louis preens at the praise, absolutely loving the feeling. He feels Harry squeeze his thigh comfortingly one last time, before the body above him moves away from him for a while, the bed dipping to the side and Louis watches him as Harry reaches into the bedside table before returning to his spot in between Louis’ legs with a bottle of lube and a condom. _Fuck yes._

“Legs wide apart.” Harry orders, all of a sudden back to that dominant attitude and it’s so _hot_ , Louis almost gets confused how fast it happens. He still obeys, of course, his thighs shaking slightly with the anticipation as he does. “Look at that pretty hole,” Harry humms, mostly to himself, watching him for a while. Then, he opens the lube with a loud _click_ that resonates inside of the room and Louis’ body. He pours some of it on his fingers, rubbing the liquid between them for a while. He finally leans, propped on his clean hand, to kiss Louis as he puts in the first finger. 

Louis doesn’t even tense up, his body already anticipating it and ready. He’s still pretty tight, though and Harry hums appreciatively as he moves the digit around for a moment. It’s when he adds another finger, that Louis keens, pushing his body towards the feeling and fists clenching. “You need it so bad, kitten, huh?” Harry teases as he starts fucking him with his hand, fingers searching until he finds the spot, making Louis gasp, when he finally does, his whole body spasming. “Remember, no coming.” Harry warns him, even as he still massages the exact same place, looking way too content with himself. Louis hates him so much. He’s so preoccupied with trying not to come, he almost doesn’t notice when Harry pushes in another finger, properly stretching him out. Fuck, Harry’s fingers feel incredible. 

Louis starts feeling fuzzy, getting close again, when Harry pulls out his hand away from Louis’ hole, and while the pleasure’s gone, the fuzzy cloud in his brain still remains. Instinctively, he reaches out for his dick, needing to make himself come. Harry stops his hands before he can even touch himself. He tuts, disappointed. “Do I need to tie you up, Lou?” After Louis shakes his head, Harry simply guides his hands to grab at the headboard above Louis. “Keep them here, or I will have to.” He warns, and leans in to roughly nip at his lips. Louis welcomes his mouth it with a sigh, followed by a moan as Harry’s cock accidentally brushes against his. Harry’s hard again. “Feel how hard you make me, baby?” Harry whispers, biting at his bottom lip even harder. 

“Please.” Louis begs quietly against his mouth, and it seems to spur Harry on, as he finally grabs the condom that fell next to Louis’ thigh and sits up. He rips the package open with steady hands and rolls it on his cock, lubing it up more. 

Harry teases him a little bit more as he lines himself up with Louis’ hole. Putting pressure on it, but not enough for the cock to enter him, then pulling back to move the tip of it up his taint, only to repeat it all again. He also keeps talking, murmuring dirty words and praising Louis, turning him on even more. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, kitten.” He says as he finally pushes in, fully, and letting out a long sigh, enjoying the warm tightness. He only waits a couple of seconds, giving Louis some time to adjust, before he starts going for it, setting out a quick pace. The drag of cock inside of him, drawing out contented gasps out of Louis, his body almost limp with pleasure. 

Suddenly, Harry changes the angle slightly, and Louis cries out, wrapping his arms around the body above him, nails digging into the tops of Harry’s shoulders. Seeing Louis’ reaction, Harry only speeds up, now ramming into that sweet spot every time. Then, one hand disappears from Louis’ hip and there are fingers playing with his nipple, flicking and pinching it _hard,_ the cock still fucking into him steadily. 

“Harry,” Louis sobs, the pleasure and pain almost too much now. “Plea—, _please_. I need to come.” He begs, as the oh so familiar warm feeling starts building inside his stomach again.

“Fuck— I know, I’m close too.” Harry moans above him, hips stuttering at the way Louis’ walls tighten. “Feel so good, baby. Wanna fuck you forever, keep you ready for me so I can just bend you over and fuck you hard.” He’s rambling at this point, but the thought makes Louis whine. “You’d like that, kitten?” He grunts.

“So much!” Louis cries, and it’s all Harry needs to come, groaning and spilling into the condom just a couple thrusts later. As he’s still riding it out, he takes in Louis’ cock in hand and quickly jerks him off. It only takes a couple strokes, but when it finally hits him, it’s the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had, the pleasure rolling over his whole body, almost blacking out and immobilizing him for, what feels like, a full minute. 

When he’s back in his head from the pleasure cloud, he’s breathing hard and his fingers are killing him for clenching them so tight. Next, he notices Harry hovering above him, expression half bliss —half concerned. “Hi baby, where did you go?” He asks, voice still deep. 

“Heaven, I think.” Louis says, absent mindedly, making Harry chuckle.

“Glad you’re back.” Harry says just as he leans down to kiss him gently and slow. The movement, unfortunately, makes Harry’s cock slip out of Louis’, —now very sore,— hole, making him let out an unhappy noise. “Sorry,” Harry smiles apologetically. “Gonna clean you up now, don’t worry.” 

With that, he gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom, coming back a moment later, now clean himself, with a dampened flannel in hand. He makes a quick work of wiping Louis down, but his movements caring and careful not to cause him any more discomfort. After he disposes of the rag, he helps Louis get under the covers and gets in after him. They immediately gravitate toward each other, Louis cuddling into Harry’s side and laying his head on his chest. Sleep seems like the best thing right now, he’s exhausted. 

Harry has other ideas though, “Was it good for you?” He asks, quietly, into the dark. 

“Uh, yeah? Did you just miss the part where I almost blacked out when I came?” Louis jokes, his voice tired and scratchy.

Harry huffs, “That was actually quite scary. I didn’t like, hurt you?”

Hearing how anxious and serious he sounds, Louis lifts himself on his elbow to look Harry in the eyes. “Harry, it was amazing. You were amazing, took such good care of me. And this is definitely happening again.” He states, surely, trying to erase any doubt Harry might have about tonight. 

Harry’s answering smile is almost blinding, and Louis has to kiss him one last time, just for good measure. 

***

Louis wakes up to some noises outside of the bedroom. He’s confused for a second, because it’s normally very quiet at the Inn. Then it hits him, he’s in Harry’s bed. Because he spent the night. Right after having some mind-blowing sex. And yeah, his ass agrees, as he wiggles underneath the sheets, feeling how sore he is. 

Still, the weird clip-clop noises outside, make him too curious to stay in bed any longer. 

When he stands up and stretches, he notices a neat pile of clothes on the end of the bed that, he assumes, Harry left for him to wear. He quickly dresses up, enjoying the faint smell of Harry on them and the size, before stepping outside of the bedroom. 

The weird sound is much louder when he opens the door, unrhythmic and still so confusing. But he can also hear Harry’s voice now, so he follows it, not being able to help the big smile as he thinks about him. 

He ends up in the kitchen, finding Harry by the counter, preparing, what seems like scrambled eggs. But he’s not alone. There’s a lamb in the middle of the kitchen space, prancing around and _clip-cloping_ with her hooves. “Oh.” Louis says, surprised. 

Harry whips around, “Louis! Good morning.” He smiles at him and walks over to him, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead, then the mouth. “Did you sleep okay?”

Louis, temporarily distracted from the lamb, nods his head and smiles back at Harry, leaning up, asking for another kiss. Then the clicking noise reminds him of the _lamb in the room._ Harry notices when Louis looks down at the animal. “Oh! You can finally meet Barbara! Liam just brought her back.” He says excitedly.

“Barbara?” 

Harry laughs. “You know, Baaaarbara, get it?” He explains, making the sheep sound. 

Louis stares at him for a second, “Oh, my god. I need to leave.” He says dramatically and turns around. But, just as expected, before he can start walking away, there are arms around him and pulling back around so he faces Harry again. They both burst out into giggles at the same time, and soon are exchanging messy kisses in between their laughing fits. 

They separate after Louis’ tummy rumbles loudly, and Harry tells him to sit at the table and play with Barbara as he finishes up the breakfast. 

***

“I have to go to work soon.” Louis sighs, as they’re both seated and eating with Barbara running and tripping between their legs.

Harry looks up at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, ‘should’ve been at work half an hour ago, but Liam’s got me covered.”

“Well, we will see each other again today, yeah? Lunch?” 

“Not only that, but I’m also taking you out again.”

“Oh are you?” Louis teases.

“I have to. Gotta keep you interested in this place for as long as I can.” Harry says and although, it was supposed to be light and funny, it reminds Louis about how he’s only supposed to be here for a while. That he’s stayed in Leiper’s Fork for far much longer than expected. They both notice the change in the atmosphere.

“About that—” Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off.

“Hey no, it wasn’t— I mean. I obviously know you’re not gonna stay here forever. University and seeing the country and all.” He stops for a second, but Louis senses he has more to tell, so he waits. “But maybe—” He looks so nervous it almost kills Louis not to be holding his hand, so he reaches out for it. Harry stares at their joined hands for a moment. “I was thinking about moving back to New York.” 

“Harry—”

“Let me finish, please.” Louis nods and Harry continues. “I miss my mom, and New York is much closer to Boston than Tennessee. And Gemma is there too. And maybe, with you there— I would have something to keep me there.” He meets Louis’ eyes. “I know this might be crazy, but—”

Louis kisses him then, shutting him up. “We will figure this out, yeah?” Louis decides more than asks. Harry smiles shyly at him and agrees with a nod. “For now though, I can stay here for a couple more months.” He shrugs. “The Grand Canyon is not going anywhere, I heard.” 

Harry’s laughing when Louis kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://harrylouis.tumblr.com/post/183409210975/this-land-is-more-than-dreams-by-olaveya-13k-hi)


End file.
